Amor demais vai matar você
by moorg
Summary: Ele viveu do ódio e sede por vingança, amando apenas aqueles que morreram. One-shot, song-fic com a música Too Much Love Will Kill You - Queen


Obviamente Naruto não me pertence.  
Espero que gostem.

**Amor demais vai matar você**

Pedaços foi o que sobrara. Fragmentos do que um dia tinha sido uma criança alegre e amada. Agora estava sozinho no mundo, apenas com o ódio. Ódio esse que o dominara completamente e agora, com dezesseis anos, era o único que estava ao seu lado. Deixara seus amigos e rompera completamente todos os laços que sobrara para ir em busca de algo que desde os oito anos de idade desejava: Vingança.

Seu coração se tornara negro, seus sentimentos eram inexistentes como as suas lágrimas e sorrisos. Seus expressões praticamente imudáveis demonstravam o vazio que sentia há oito anos. Deixar a vila aumentara a solidão até então controlada dentro de si por conta dos amigos. Esse sentimento vinha crescendo com o passar dos anos com Orochimaru. Cresceu de forma assustadora e o controlava completamente. Vingança e ódio eram as únicas palavras que se passavam pela cabeça além de Itachi.

_**I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be**__  
Sou apenas pedaços do homem que eu era  
__**Too many bitter tears are raining down on me**__  
Lágrimas amargas demais estão chovendo sobre mim  
__**I'm far away from home**__  
Eu estou longe de casa  
__**And I've been facing this alone for much too long**__  
Venho enfrentando isso sozinho por tempo demais_

Uniu um novo grupo para destruir Itachi. Hebi procurou o assassino do clã Uchiha durante pouco tempo, eles logo o encontraram.  
A pergunta mais presente na cabeça de Sasuke: Por quê? Por que Itachi o deixara vivo? Para vê-lo crescer numa vida miserável repleta de ódio e desejo por vingança? Talvez. Para que não tivesse laços e viver isolado, sem ninguém? Podia ser. Sentia falta do carinho recíproco da seua família e da alegria dividida com os amigos. Sentia falta, muita falta. Mas nada importava mais.

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo ficaram enquanto o líder do grupo seguia com seu _irmão_ para a luta.

_**Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me**__  
Sinto-me como se ninguém tivesse contado a verdade para mim  
__**About growing up and what a struggle it would be**__  
Sobre crescer e sobre a dificuldade que seria  
__**In my tangled state of mind**__  
No meu estado mental confuso tenho olhado para trás  
__**I've been looking back to find where I went wrong**__  
Tenho olhado para trás para descobrir onde eu errei_

Pensou sobre a sua infância durante o percurso. O modo adorável como a sua mãe lhe tratava, o modo rígido do seu pai, o companheirismo do seu irmão. O amor incondicional de Sakura, a confiança e a parceria de Naruto, a preguiça inacabável de Kakashi. A aposta de toda a vila no _sobrevivente Uchiha._

Mesmo após alguns anos, seu reencontro com seus antigos colegas de time lhe tocou profundamente. Naruto continuava confiante, Sakura continuava amando-o e Kakashi, aparentemente distraído.

_**Too much love will kill you**__  
Amor demais vai matar você  
__**If you can't make up your mind  
**__Se você não conseguir se decidir  
__**Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind  
**__Dividido entre o amante e o amor que você deixa para trás  
__**You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs**__  
Você se encaminha ao desastre porque nunca leu os sinais  
__**Too much love will kill you every time**__  
Amor demais vai matar você todo o tempo_

Lutar contra seu irmão lhe causou remorso. Sentimento este que nunca sentira antes. Era algo que o destruía por dentro de forma que o enfraquecia na luta. Sentimento que tentou ocultar por todos esses anos e pensava ter sucesso.

Começou a sentir medo. Medo de não conseguir matar seu irmão, de não conseguir sobreviver à luta, de não conseguir continuar a sua vida, de não conseguir reconstruir seu clã.

Via-se em um beco sem saída. Precisava vencer aquela luta. Precisava unir seus pedaços, seu resto de esperança, de _confiança,_ e lutar. Lutar com toda a força que vinha guardado nesses oito anos. Lutar incansávelmente até não aguentar mais. Lutar até que o sangue do destuidor do seu clã fosse derramado aos seus pés de forma que este nunca mais levantasse do chão.

_**I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be**__  
Sou apenas a sombra do homem que um dia fui  
__**And it seems like there's no way out of this for me**__  
E parece não haver saída disso para mim  
__**I used to bring you sunshine**__  
Antes eu lhe trazia a luz do sol  
__**Now all I ever do is bring you down, oooh**__  
Agora só te deprimo  
__**How would it be if you were standing in my shoes**__  
Como seria se você estivesse no meu lugar  
__**Can't you see that it's impossible to choose**__  
Não consegue ver que é impossivel escolher  
__**No there's no making sense of it**__  
Não faz sentido algum  
__**Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah  
**__Para onde quer que eu vá estou certo de perder_

Uniu suas forças e lutou. Uniu suas esperanças de futuro, tudo o que um dia foi bom, tudo o que já sentiu e pensava não sentir mais, e lutou. Lutou com todas as suas forças de forma que só parou quando chegou ao fim. O fim da sua luta. O fim do seu objetivo.

Os segundos que Itachi levou para cair no chão foram suficientes para que Sasuke visse a sua vida passar como um filme em sua cabeça. O dia do massacre, o primeiro dia de time 7, o exame chuunin, sua partida de Konoha, seu reencontro com o novo time 7. Tudo tinha sido deixado para trás. Tudo tinha sido abandonado. Ele não tinha mais nada.

_**Too much love will kill you**__  
Amor demais vai matar você  
__**Just as sure as none at all**__  
Da mesma forma que amor nenhum  
__**It'll drain the power that's in you**__  
Vai drenar suas energias  
__**Make you plead and scream and crawl**__  
Fazer você sangrar, gritar, rastejar  
__**And the pain will make you crazy**__  
A dor vai enlouquecer você  
__**You're the victim of your crime**__  
Você é a vitima do seu crime  
__**Too much love will kill you every time**__  
Amor demais vai matar você todo o tempo  
__**Yeah too much love will kill you**__  
Sim, amor demais vai matar você  
__**It'll make your life a lie**__  
Vai fazer de sua vida uma mentira  
__**Yes too much love will kill you**__  
Sim, amor demais vai matar você  
__**And you won't understand why**__  
E você não vai entender o porquê  
__**You'd give your life you'd sell your soul**__  
Você daria sua vida e entregaria sua alma  
__**But here it comes again**__  
Mas ele chega novamente_

Amou sua família incondicional e irrevogavelmente. Amou seu nome de forma que não deu espaço para amar mais ninguém.

O impacto do corpo do seu _irmão_ com o chão, aos seus pés, pôs fim em tudo. Acabara.

Agora estava sozinho. Vazio. Até que a morte o levasse de volta aos seus _tão amados_ entes.

_**Too much love will kill you**__  
Amor demais vai matar você  
__**In the end**__  
No final  
__**In the end**__  
No final_


End file.
